I Can't Believe It's Over
by MistressSesshou
Summary: What happens when Kagome tells Inuyasha exactly whats on her mind? Pairing:Kag?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters all Inuyasha characters are property of their creators.  
  
This my first time posting on ff.net,I mostly post on MM.org,go to check out the rest of the story.  
  
Kagome had just pasted through the well and was now climbing up.The first people to greet her were Miroku,Sango,and Shippou.Inuyasha just barged past them and yanked Kagome out of the well.  
  
"You were suppose to be here an hour ago,bitch."Inuyasha spat at her. Kagome remained calm,figuring this happened all the time."I had to run an errand for my mother,that is why I am late."  
  
"Kikyo would never be late."Inuyasha huffed.  
  
The look in Kagome's eyes made the other s back away from her.  
  
"You know what Inuyasha,I am so fucking tired of you comparing me to the walking corpse!"Kagome said coolly.  
  
"Now I'm thinking I should have never dealt with you,with all this screaming and yelling that we go through."Kagome said looking at Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha was surprised that she had not sat him yet.  
  
"You know what,ain't no way I'm going to stay here and take this shit from you,I'm never playing another day being your fool,I mean I wasted all my time on something that just wasn't true."Kagome said her voice getting louder.  
  
"All the tears I have cried for you,but ever bruise on my heart you gave me!"Kagome shouted at him.  
  
What Kagome was saying stung Inuyasha's heart.  
  
"See I tried but we fight and I cry,so it's over!I'll never forget what you have done to me,so I'm gone and I'm leaving!When you see me don't even speak!"Kagome yelled at him.  
  
The other muttered silent gasps.  
  
"I will continue helping to gather the shards but ONLY for the others,not for you,I'll never try and help you again because when I gave you my heart you ripped it up,so it's over!!"Kagome stated.  
  
"It may seem like I'm being cold and heartless,well because you Inuyasha caused me to be this way,The bruises on my heart you gave have now become scars.Like I said I will never forget what you did to me."Kagome said to the hanyou.  
  
Kagome turned on her heels and started walking towards the villiage,then she stopped.'Oh yea,SIT!!"Inuyasha hit the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was the first chapter,Yea I know I made Kagome desert Inuyasha but I for on am tired of her running away and crying like some baby.I mean I hate weak females,it gives us a bad reputation.Don't worry Inu Fans he'll get over it and Kagome may forgive him.R&R!! 


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer:I own no one,but I wish I owned Sesshy  
  
Here is the second chappie,I hope you like.  
  
I am answering some review questions:  
  
To Miss Pocky Lover:Yes Kagome was very pissed,Inuyasha didn't say anything cause well,everything Kagome said was true and he knew it.So there was nothing really for Inuyasha to say.I will post all the chapters here.  
  
I have all the chapters up to chapter 6 typed all I have to do is upload them to FF.net,thats all.  
  
Thank you my first reviewer!!!! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
The others were shocked at what Kagome just said,but followed after her to the villiage.Shipppou ran up to his 'mother' and hooped on her shoulder.  
  
"Kagome can I call you mommy?"Shippou asked trying to get her mind off Inuyasha.  
  
"Of course you can,son."Kagome smiling.Putting Inuyasha in his place made Kagome felt reat,she felt dominate.  
  
Inuyasha had finally pulled himself off the ground and was walking behin everyone,he was ashamed and sad,also a little heart broken..  
  
He loved Kagome but couldn't get Kikyo out of his head.He knew Kikyo was not the same person but he felt like he owed her his life,which unfortunately broke Kagome's heart.  
  
They arrived at Kaede's hut a few minutes later.Kagome graceful walked in,her head high.  
  
"Hello,Kagome,did ye have a nice trip home?"Kaede asked the young miko.  
  
"Yes,I did Kaede-baba,it was very pleasant."Kagome said.  
  
"I heard that ye and Inuyasha got in another fight,is that true?"Kaede looked at her.  
  
"No and yes,I just put the mutt in his place,that's all,and with no needs of violence."Kagome said smiling proudly.  
  
Kaede looked at Kagome in surprise,she knew Kagome to never call Inuyasha names,she would always defend him,and tell those who called him the names leave Inuyasha alone.  
  
Kagome heard someone outside.She walked outside and saw Kikyo and the others.  
  
Kagome groaned."Oh great,the walking corpse bitch,that just makes my day even better!"Kagome said loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
Inuyasha glared at her,Kagome waved it off."Hey Kikyo,if you have come to drag Inuyasha to hell,by all means take him,it seems he rather have the dead original than the alive and breathing copy.So I hope you enjoy him!"Kagome said happily.  
  
Everyone's mouth gaped opened.Kikyo even looked shocked.  
  
"Why the new turn of feeling incarnate?"Kikyo asked Kagome.  
  
"Why?Because he is a insensitive,fucking bastard,that's why."Kagome told the zombie.  
  
Those words bruised Inuyasha's heart.Kagome saw his expression and smirked.  
  
"H-h-how could you say that,Kagome?"Inuyasha asked trying to hide his hurt.  
  
Kagome laughed at him."You wanna know why I said what I said?I want you to feel the pain you put in my heart and spirit,and the pain your feeling know,is NOTHING compared to what hell you put me through.I have cried well over 50,000 tears and you didn't acknowledge not one of them,and they were for YOU!"Kagome yelled at him.  
  
Inuyasha knew it was true but this pain hurt and nothing could take it away.He suddenly felt very alone and incomplete.He felt that someone was tearing his heart to pieces very slowly and painfully.  
  
Just then a blur came up and that gave Kagome an idea."Hi Kouga!"Kagome greeted him with a very big smile on her face.  
  
"Hi,Kagome how is dog breath treating you."Kouga asked her.  
  
"He is treating me terrible,and I thought you mean dog turd not dog breath."Kagome said to him.  
  
"He is what?"Kouga said getting very angry."No,one treats my woman terrible."  
  
"Wait Kouga,leave him be,he is not worth you time,now lets go."Kagome said to him.  
  
Instantly Kouga's face turned from angry to overjoyed.Kagome didn't what to physically hurt Inuyasha,just emtionally,she wanted to give him heartbreak like she felt.  
  
"So you will come with me??"Kouga asked her.  
  
"Of course,as long as Shippou comes."Kagome said to the wolf youkai.  
  
"Very well."Kouga didn't mind the little kitsune coming as long as he got Kagome.  
  
"Come on Shippou."Kagome called to her son.  
  
Shippou was overjoyed he would get to go,jumped into Kagome's arms.Kouga picked Kagome up.  
  
"Bye,guys I'll come visit,and Inuyasha have fun with Kikyo."She waved as they took off.  
  
Inuyasha could have sworn Kagome smile was an evil one.But that didn't matter his heart was hurting,Kagome had just went with Kouga,she wanted him more than me.  
  
Sango and Miroku,didn't know Inuyasha made Kagome feel this bad to make her say those things and go with Kouga,they knew she would most likely be more happy than with someone that constantly breaks her heart.So they waved till they could see the blur no more.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Ok that was that chapter.Oh if your a Inu/Kag fan don't worry,there is still hope for the two. 


	3. SunSets and Second Thoughts

Disclaimer:I own no one,but Sesshie is a diferent story.  
  
Here is chapter 3.Enjoy! R&R  
  
Ok stupid FF.net will not let me post this separate so I will post this along with chap.3. Since I let the people on MM.org pick the pairing they wanted, I will let you guys too.  
  
Pick from Sess/Kag,Inu/Kag,Koug/Kag, or Nar/Kag.  
  
Have fun picking.Please but it in a review if you can if not email me at Sessieluv2@yahoo.com  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
In a matter of minutes Kagome's friends could be seen no more.Kagome sighed and looked at the kitsune who was nodding off in her arms.She hugged him close.  
  
For the time she will be with Kouga,she will miss Miroku,Sango, and Kaede- baba.  
  
She would not miss Inuyasha,he probably is going to hell with Kikyo.  
  
So she really didn't care.Her time with Kouga wouldn't be bad,he was a nice guy after all.  
  
Kouga had been thinking about the woman in his arms.He loved her deeply and now he had her.But something kept bothering him,what about Ayame?  
  
Kouga shook his head,he didn't love her,he loved Kagome.He was bought from his thoughts when he say his home up ahead.  
  
He looked down at Kagome who had fallen asleep in his arms.He smiled to himself.He picked up his speed and jetted up to the cave.  
  
He laid Kagome down on a his bed and went to find the others.  
  
(A/N:I don't know what Kouga's pack people names are so I'm making up the next few names.)  
  
Kouga went around the corner,to the beautiful lake and water fall,that was used for supplied his pack with water,fishing,and if you go down stream a bath.  
  
"Kouga!"Kouga looked to see Atsuka running towards him.Atsuka was his right hand man and Judau was his left hand man.  
  
"Yes?"Kouga asked him.  
  
"You smell of Sister Kagome,has she finally decided to join us?"Atsuka asked his leader.  
  
"Hai,she is asleep in my cave,and so is the kitsune.No one is allowed to hurt the kitsune at all,Kagome is quite fond of him."  
  
"Hai,sir."Atsuka ran and told the others.  
  
Kouga turned and ran back to the cave,when he walked in Kagome was up and sitting on the side of the bed.  
  
"Where are we?"Kagome asked the wolf youkai.  
  
"We are at my home."Kouga said.  
  
"Do you have anywhere I can take a bath?"Kagome said looking through her pack.  
  
"Hai,I will show you."Kouga said taking a few steps closer to her.  
  
Kagome looked back at Shippou."He will be alright,no one will hurt him."  
  
"Ok."Kagome said a little unsure.Kouga picked her up and ran towards his hotsprings.  
  
He was the only one allowed to use that hot spring,or whoever he let.The hotspring was in the back of his cave.  
  
"Here were are."Kouga said putting Kagome down.Kagome looked at him.  
  
"Oh,sorry,I'll be waiting for you just outside of this hotspring."Kouga said.He turned his back and walked out of the hotspring cave.  
  
Kagome undressed and slipped into the hotspring.Kagome sighed happily as the warm water relaxed her tense muscles.  
  
Kagome massaged her temples as she had a headache from early.She felt as if she made the wrong decision going with Kouga.No,she would not let Inuyasha know she made a bad decision.She would see through with her plan.  
  
Her goal was to make Inuyasha feel the pain and heartache she had to feel.She wanted him to be sorry for ever comparing her to the walking corpse bitch.She wanted to let him know that she is Kagome and no one else.  
  
She was no one's reincarnation and definately not Kikyo's.She would him to suffer.Kagome never realized that she was thinking this way,but it sure made her feel a whole lot better.  
  
She is not a wimp and she is strong.She doesn't need Inuyasha protecting,she can protect herself."That's right!!"Kagome cried out loud jumping up from the water.  
  
Kouga ran in just at that moment."What's wrong?"He said looking around,in attack stance.  
  
His eyes land on to Kagome's naked body.Kagome realized that she had screamed out loud and that Kouga was staring intently at her.  
  
"Hentai!!!"Kagome screamed,dashed under the water and threw her bar of soap at him.Clunking him dead in the head.  
  
Kouga covered his eyes and started backing out of the cave."Gomen ne,Gomen ne."He said over and over again.  
  
Kagome waited until he was gone.She got out and got her bar of soap.She quickly wash and changed into her clean clothes.  
  
She was wearing a pair of black biking shorts with a dark green strips going up both sides,a matching dark green t-shirt,and pair of white sneakers.She pulled her hair back with a green scrunchie.  
  
When she came out Kouga's mouth dropped,he was use to seeing her in that short kimono she always wore but now she was wearing these tight pants that showed off her shapely legs and thighs.  
  
When Kagome and Kouga arrived back at the main part of the cave,Shippou was still sleeping peacefully.  
  
Kagome walked over and gave him a kiss on his forehead.Kouga silently wished that that was him getting the kiss.  
  
Kagome stood at the entrance of the cave and looked out in to the sky.She hadn't realized how late it had gotten.  
  
She had wished hse could watch the sunset.Kouga then had an idea,he ran and picked Kagome up.  
  
"Come on I want to show you something."Kouga said and took off.  
  
He ran in to the would.He came to a grassy meadow with a giant hill to the side,it was covered in flowers.  
  
"Look over there."Kouga said pointing to the east of Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked and gasp."It's beautiful."She managed to get out of her mouth.Kagome was looking at one of the most beautiful susets she had ever seen.  
  
It was a very deep orange color.The clouds and sky around it were light pink and orange.Some were a faint purple,mixed in with the last blue sky of earlier.  
  
She sat down and gestured for Kouga to sit next to her.  
  
They watched the sunset till they could see it no more.....  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! Don't worry it will not become a Kouga/Kagome fic unless people vote for it..Anyway the next chapter may get some more action.I mean Kagome has got to get some rest some time! 


	4. Kidnapped and The Wish

Disclaimer:I own no one,though I wish I did.  
  
Chapter 4 is up!! I am soooo happy people have reviewed!  
  
Thank you soooo much!  
  
Oh,and I know Kagome was mean,but don't worry things may just turn out how you like in the end.^_^  
  
Don't worry it will not be a kou/kag unless you vote for it.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Kagome woke up as sun went pouring through the opening of the cave.She felt Shippou snuggle closer to her.Kagome smiled down at the small kitsune.  
  
Kagome rolled over to see Kouga looking at her from the other bed."Good morning"Kagome said sitting up.  
  
"Good morning,did you sleep well?"Kouga asked.  
  
"Hai,very well."Kagome stood up and stretched.  
  
"I am happy you slept well."Kouga walked over and handed her her breakfast.  
  
"Thank you."Kagome said sitting down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours after breakfast,Kagome went on a walk in the woods.She was admiring all the beautiful scenery that she was around.  
  
She sighed happily.She was at peace with herself.Nothing could ruin the moment she was having.  
  
The sky went black and a dark miasma filled the air.She heard a KuKuKuKu laugh.Ok maybe this could ruin a moment Kagome thought.  
  
"Ah,My dear Kagome,Why have you wander so far away,anything could have happened to you."The voice said to her.  
  
"Where are you Naraku show yourself!!"Kagome yelled out.  
  
"Ah,I am but right behind you."He chuckled sinisterly.  
  
Kagome gasped and whipped around to see a white a baboon pelt.What a time to be caught without my bow and atrrows.Kagome thought.  
  
She felt something hit the side of her neck then everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kouga,come quick!!"Atsuka came running towards kouga.  
  
"What is it."Kouga asked meeting him half way.  
  
"The hanyou and his friends are here,they are demanding to get Sister Kagome."Atsuka said running along side his leader.  
  
"What do you want dog turd?'Kouga asked Inuyasha.  
  
"We want Kagome back!!"Inuyasha yelled at him.  
  
"Kagome came with me willing and I did not force her,she wanted to come!"Kouga yelled back him.  
  
"Where is she?"Inuyasha asked.  
  
"She went on a walk towards a meadow I showed her."Kouga  
  
"You let her go by herself!!"Inuyasha yelled in disblief.  
  
"Well,I'll show you."Everyone took off to the site were Kagome was.  
  
"I smell Naraku and Kagome,"Inuyasha turned to Kouga."You let that bastard take Kagome!"  
  
"I didn't know and stop blaming stuff on me!"Kouga said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and all was a blur.She blinked a couple of times and then looked around.She was in a dark damp room.She tried to move but found she was chained to a wall.  
  
She tried to wiggle out but it was futile.Kagome pulled and pulled at the bonds until she felt a trickle of blood run down her arm.She was tired,her head and neck was killing her and how did her clothes get dirty and ripped?  
  
She groaned in frustration.Kagome heard the door open and close."Whose there?Naraku is that you?"Kagome cried out.  
  
She began to thrash and pull and kick as if she could as hard as she can.She then saw the most intense golden eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"Kagome asked stopping her tantrum.  
  
"Yes,it is I.I am sorry but I must do this to free you,Naraku is watching this place."Kagome only nodded and waited.  
  
She felt him press his body against her.Strangely it felt quite right.She then felt her bonds on her hands being torn off.Then the ones on her feet.  
  
Kagome was then lowered to the ground.She tried to stand,but her felt her legs gave way,she ready herself for the fall but it never came.  
  
She looked up to see Sesshoumaru holding her,he caught her from falling.  
  
"Go,and here."Sesshoumaru forced something into Kagome's hand and pushed her towards the door.  
  
Kagome looked what was in her hand and it was the other piece of the Shikon jewel.She felt around her neck and they were still around her neck.  
  
She turned around to think Sesshoumaru but he was gone.Kagome turned back and ran out the door.  
  
Kagome turned a few corners before realizing she was lost.She saw two doors she chose the one of the right and ran threw it.She burst outside,into a miasma filled forest.  
  
Kagome ran and ran,soon the miasma was gone,she looked back to see nothing but cool green forest.  
  
This must be the end of the miasma that hides Naraku's castle.Kagome figured that Naraku would be after her soon and if she kept stopping,he would catch up with her.  
  
She ran all the way until she saw Kouga and the others.  
  
Kagome ran to them.  
  
"Kagome?"Kouga and Inuyasha both cried out at the same time.  
  
Breathlessly Kagome tried to make out words."I...got..the rest...of the shards...from..Nar...Naraku."Kagome said showing everyone her piece and his.  
  
"Great,now give them to me."Inuyasha said happily holding out his hand.  
  
Kagome gave him a death glare."No,Kouga can I have yours?"Kagome said turning to Kouga.  
  
"Sure."Kouga took his shards out and handed them to Kagome.  
  
Kagome purified all of the pieces and then formed the jewel together.  
  
Kikyo appeared out of no where."Goddamit,you again can't you just leave!!"Kagome cried at her.  
  
"What did you say incarnate."Kikyo said angry glowing in her eyes.  
  
"I said go to hell bitch!!"Kagome said.  
  
Kikyo was about to reply but stopped and started chanting an ancient spell.Inuyasha fell under a trance,he walked over to Kikyo and pulled her into an embrace.  
  
Naraku's miasma appeared and in the midst of it was Naraku."Give me the jewel!!"He hissed.  
  
"Never!"Kagome yelled at him.He lashed a tentacle out at but it was destroyed my Sesshoumaru.  
  
What,where did he come from?Kagome shook it off.All of the evil miasma in the air broke Inuyasha from his trance.  
  
"Kagome help me,please!"Inuyasha cried out as fire swirled around him and Kikyo.Kikyo had her arms wrapped tightly around him and put a spell to where he can not move.  
  
"No! I have a wish! I wish you,Inuyasha could feel the pain I feel,without Kikyo in your life!"Kagome cried out.All time seemed to stop when Kagome uttered those words.  
  
Tears rolled down Kagome's face as the jewel began to glow brightly......  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
I have nothing to say 


	5. Those Three Words

I am sooooo sorry for not updating for almost three months, please forgive. Any ways I will be adding all the other chapters I have already written today, so you guys will be caught up with MM.org.  
  
I remembered someone asking me what is MM.org, the whole name is Mediaminer.org, it is another site that you can post your fanfics on, and check it out if you haven't.  
  
Ok, enjoy!  
  
(Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, Kikyo would have already been to hell ten times over. Seeing that she isn't then, I don't own Inuyasha and co.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~**~~* Chapter: Those three words  
  
Inuyasha could only watch as the tears streamed down Kagome's face as the light of the jewel engulfed her body. He felt a terrible aching pain in his heart and it hurt like hell.  
  
He turned to see Kikyo fade away from existence, he made no attempt to try and save her. He felt nothing towards her as he once had did. He then was dropped to the ground on his knees.  
  
Kagome was looking at him through her tears and she felt like before she had, before the wish. She hated it more. The only thing she could feel was her aching heart, the pain, oh it hurt more than before.  
  
She didn't care anymore, she didn't care about Naraku. She turned and ran, fled into the woods. Kagome had to get away from him, not running away from him but trying to run from the pain that would forever haunt her to no end.  
  
"Oh Kami, what did I do to deserve such pain?" Kagome cried out. She heard an explosion then a deafening silence. She didn't care. The evil that was once over the forest, was now gone. Naraku had been defeated.  
  
She heard the crunching sounds of twigs and leaves, she knew it was him. A hand came to rest on top of her shoulder. She jerked away and turned towards him.  
  
Inuyasha saw her jerk away from and when she turned to look at him, he felt the pain in his heart worsen. He reached out for her again, Kagome moved back.  
  
"Don't touch me! I hate you!!" Kagome screamed at him and took off, jumped in the well and disappeared.  
  
Inuyasha only heard those three words,echoing in his sensitive ears. His heart over flowed with an immense flow of undying pain. He fell to his knees and wept. He wanted to die.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome stayed at the bottom of the well. Crying out the pain she felt. She didn't care who heard her, she just wanted the pain to go away. Kagome wished that those 3 years ago, that she had never been by the well.  
  
A choked sob came to her throat as she thought of him and the pain he caused. A blue whirl of light swarmed around her, she could still pass through the well. She got up and climbed to the top, she grabbed her bag she had dropped and was about to go.  
  
Then a whirlwind of dust came running to her. "Hello Kagome..." Kouga stopped when he saw her, he could almost feel the pain radiating off her body.  
  
"Kagome, what happened? Are you ok?" Kouga asked her. She stared at him.  
  
"What does it look like? Huh, does it look like I am ok? That damn hanyou, I hate him, I wish I had never met him." She spat bitterly. Her eyes glowing with hate, anger, and pain.  
  
Kagome couldn't take it, she broke down in sobs again. Kouga looked at her with sympathy and wanted to comfort her. He pulled her into an embrace and let her cry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha hadn't moved from that stop for the past couple of hours. He felt no need to live anymore.  
  
"Why Kagome?" He cried out. His red eyes once more filling with tears, they rolled down his cheeks. He ignored them and didn't bother to wipe them away. She hated him and it was his fault. "W.Why!?!?!?" He cried threw his tears.  
  
The more he asked why, the harder the tears fell from his golden orbs of sorrow and pain. It then started to ran, the thunder and lightening, flashed and boomed across the sky. He was soaked but it made no difference to him if he was dry or wet.  
  
He continued to cry in the rain. The rain began to come down faster and harder, the skies gray, just as Inuyasha's heart was, gray because of pain.  
  
He clothes stuck to him as a second skin. He got up and walked to the God Tree. He laid his head on it and banged his hands on the tree base. He sank to his knees, sobbing, there in the rain..... 


	6. What's Come Over me?

Ok, here is another chapter I am pulling out. Thanks for the wonderful reviews.  
  
Ja Ne, Sessieluv2  
  
(Disclaimer: Damn it! I'm not doin' it cuz you should know that I don't own Inuyasha!!) *~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter: What's come over me?  
  
When the rains had came down that day, Kagome was with Kouga. She couldn't face her family ,not like this. Kagone knew she could never face Sango and the others, especially not Inuyasha.  
  
Feh, what did she care, she hated him .She always would, forever more. The longer her pain would last in her heart the longer she would hate him because he put the pain there. Kagome was longing to be free from love and pain, she wanted to have her life back.  
  
Her heart had been stolen by a certain hanyou, who did nothing but cause her heart pain. Kagome wished things had been different. Maybe she would in up loving someone again. She held back more tears and sounds that threatened to spill from her.  
  
Kouga had been watching Kagome for the past couple of hours. He saw her force herself not to cry or make a sound. He felt bad for her, the hanyou had broken her so much and she could no longer stand on her own two feet Kouga wanted her to love him but she never loved him and now she would probably never love anyone again.  
  
Kagome sighed sadly as they walked. Her reason to breathe and live was no longer there ,it had been broken with heart. What was the point of loving if no one loved you? If you were all alone in life, never having any one to care for you or about you ?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha had not moved from that spot by the God Tree. He had no place to go, no one see or be with, no one to...love.  
  
He sat through the rain, howling out in the thundering storm. Long low sorrow filled howls. He felt the yearning to run, run away from the pain, from love,...from life itself.  
  
But no such luck was with him. He could never run far enough to get away from pain. Inuyasha was now utterly alone. Tears pooled in his golden eyes, new fresh tears spilled down his cheeks, as a ever flowing water fall.  
  
*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
"Tell me what's come over me?!?" Kagome's mind cried out. It had been 2 weeks since that hateful day. She felt a new feeling surge threw out her body, it mixed with the pain, seeming to dim it.  
  
The pain that was once overbearing became bearable. Being with Kouga had helped ease her pain greatly. He comforted her when she needed it the most. He stayed by her bed at night, always watching her.  
  
He always made sure that she was ok. He wanted her to be happy. But at the moment Kagome could not be happy as she once was, she could smile but it was empty, covering her sadness and pain.  
  
Kagome would not be happy for a very long time but with this new feeling it was much closer than she thought. "I don't know what's come over me, but I don't want to be rude, but I like this." Kagome thought.  
  
Yet her heart refused to believe that she could love again not after him. Her heart had become slightly chilly towards love.  
  
Kagome knew just who to help her melt the chilliness that had settled into her .She knew he would not let her down. If he did...all will be lost for Kagome to ever love again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha had finally felt the need to move. He had stayed in that spot for 2 days. He wasn't hungry, there was no need for food. He was hungry for love.  
  
Inuyasha heard the others calling for him and Kagome. But he didn't want to be found, he wanted to stay lost, nevering caring what he did. Inuyasha sighed and slumped to the ground, he never sat in a tree again, he stayed on the ground where it was low.  
  
Just like he felt...low.  
  
~**~*~*~*~  
  
Please tell me if I am repeating myself, cuz I feel like I am.  
  
. 


	7. Taunted, Forever Hurt

I thank my reviewers! *Bows* Arigatou gozaimazu  
  
(Disclaimer: If you don't know it now, you never will.) ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Chapter: Taunted, forever hurt  
  
Kagome lay tossing and turning on her mat where she lay sleep. Her dreams once again taunting her.  
  
~*~*~*~ Kagome's Dream~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was curled into a ball, her body was bare. She wore nothing. Everything was black, she was in nothingness.  
  
Words echoing out of nowhere. "You coward ,you ran." The voices said, screaming in her ear. "You let him win! You let him know that you gave up ."The voices continued.  
  
"You.Gave Up! "A voice screamed, echoing in the nothingness. Kagome laid there, still in a ball, shivering, not from fear but from guilt and regret. Had she really made the right choice?  
  
Did the wish really matter? The pain, it came back, the feeling that once dimmed her pain was overtaken.  
  
The feeling she had being with Kouga was now gone...there was no reason to stay. But he, he is the one to melt the chilliness that was growing into ice that has settled deep inside of her.  
  
"Coward!" Kagome screamed out. Tears began to stream down her face ."I am a coward, I gave up and ran!!" Kagome yelled. She began to sob uncontrollable muttering coward.  
  
"Yes, that is right, admit it, you are coward, you will amount to nothing. "The voices echoed, even as they faded into the darkness, Kagome could still hear them loud and clear in her ears.  
  
Kagome lay there, naked, and sobbing. She never felt like this, this pain was so strong.  
  
"Can't do it, I am now utterly...alone. "Kagome whispered into the darkness...  
  
~*~*~*~*~End Dream~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome shot straight up, drenched in a cold sweat. Dry marks where she had cried herself to sleep lay there on her face. She got up and ran, she just ran.  
  
She couldn't stay there, not anymore, there was no reason to. Kagome ran, she even left Shippou behind.  
  
Kagome couldn't let him see her like this. Kagome ran into the deep forest, forever going to run. Tears flew down her face as she ran.  
  
Kagome tripped over a tree branch and landed hard on the ground. "You were right, I am a coward, I did give and run away, I will amount to nothing. "Kagome whispered into the night.  
  
She curled up into a tight ball and sobbed. She made no attempt to get up, she just lay there and eventually she cried herself to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha had heard the cry of a young woman and went to see. There on the ground he saw her, Kagome. His heart clenched in pain at her name. Inuyasha, listened as she said that she was a coward.  
  
He watched as she curled into a ball and cried herself to sleep. Inuyasha waited awhile before he walked over. He looked at her, she was hurting badly and he could tell.  
  
Cautiously he picked her up. Inuyasha sat against a tree base and cradled Kagome in his arms. His heart seemed to be feeling better with Kagome in his arms.  
  
He kissed her on the forehead and pulled her closer. Him too soon drifted off to sleep...  
  
Not to far away a familiar pair of intense golden eyes watched them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, did you like? Review if you do. 


	8. Kagome Awakes and Her Problem Starts

Ok, I'm dishin' out yet another chappie!  
  
Hope you enjoy!  
  
(Disclaimer: If I own Inuyasha let God strike me down with lightening right this moment! *Ducks under a table* *When nothing happens comes out* *Sighs* I guess I don't own him)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter: Kagome Awakes, and Her Problem Starts  
  
Kagome was feeling warm and comfortable right where she lay, she was sleeping on something soft and warm. She wondered what it was but decided to just lay there for a bit.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the young woman in his arms, he loved her, no doubt, no fear, no regret. Kikyo was gone. 'Did I really love her in the first place?' Inuyasha thought cradling Kagome. He felt her stir.  
  
Kagome opened her deep blue sapphire pools to meet soft gold ones. She didn't know what to act or do till she saw to small triangle shaped puppy ears on top of someone's head twitch.  
  
Kagome gasped before pushing roughly away from Inuyasha, she scrambled out of his arms and a few feet away from him.  
  
A look of hurt flashed in Inuyasha's eyes as he realized Kagome had pushed him away yet again. 'Oh, yea that's right, she hates me.' Inuyasha thought sadly. His eyes watered slightly but he held back the tears.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said looking her in the eyes. Kagome turned her head, she couldn't bare looking into his eyes, seeing his face.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha started. "No!" Kagome said suddenly. "Just no..." Kagome said quietly.  
  
"But why? Why Kagome? Why?!?" Inuyasha said half pleading for an answer.  
  
Kagome grew angry. " You should know why you fucking insensitive bastard!!" Tears pooled in Kagome's eyes, but she brushed them away quickly. "You did this, you, you made me feel this pain, this sorrow, why Inuyasha?!? Why do you want me to suffer?!?!" Kagome yelled at him.  
  
The tears streaked down her face." I never did anything to you, Inuyasha! All I ever did was love you!" Kagome said.  
  
"But Kagome, I love you too." Inuyasha said, moving over to her.  
  
"No! You don't love me! If you did you would have never been with Kikyo! You would have never hurt me, put me through this much pain. "Kagome responded burying her face in her hands and sobbing.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and knew exactly how she was feeling, especially since she had made that wish. " Kagome, onegai yurushite kudasai." Inuyasha replied.  
  
Kagome looked up at him, her sobs ceasing for the moment. "Forgive you? Why should I, you put me through so much and stayed by your side, through and through, even when you slapped me in the face with the walking corpse bitch!" She said standing up.  
  
"But I love you Kagome! I do I sorted through my feelings and found out, you're the one I have always loved, even from the very beginning." Inuyasha said pulling her into a hug.  
  
Kagome almost melted in his arms but her heart refused to believe, she pushed him away." No! Don't touch me! You gave me your love a little too late Inuyasha, You accepted my gift...me, a little too late, now I'm not givin' into you not anymore." With that Kagome left Inuyasha standing in the clearing.  
  
Inuyasha was gonna run after her, but he didn't, he didn't go after her. He let her go.  
  
At that precise moment Inuyasha felt he had made the biggest mistake of his life by letting Kagome go and not running after her. Going after her, to get the one he loved with all of his being, his heart, and soul. 


	9. One Last Chance

Hey! I'm back with another chapter to give ya!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
(Disclaimer: For the...uh.I've lost count, but for the umpteenth time, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO.!!! And never will!!)  
  
P.S. Everything will be Kagome talking/thinking from this point till the story ends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Chapter: One Last Chance~  
  
As I walked away from the clearing, as I walked from him...Inuyasha, I felt utter loneliness. Even though I have rejected him for the second time, we were in tune with each other's feelings, and this was even before the wish I made upon to Shikon no tama.  
  
I feel as if Inuyasha and I were bonded by the heart and soul, and now since I have run away from him, closed my heart to him, I broke that bond. Things will never be the same now, I will always feel the pain and sadness he caused in me, and now loneliness.  
  
But...there is a way to fix it, wait, that will never happen.  
  
There I go again with my silly imagination, I was thinking maybe, if I could fall in love again, it would help make the sorrow go away.  
  
Then that only leaves the loneliness. But maybe I don't want to fall in love again, maybe it's just fate for me to be alone.  
  
"No, it's not fate for you to be alone." Came a cool voice from behind her.  
  
Who is that? I turned to see the Inu-youkai with stoic face and intense golden eyes. Wait...had I really said that aloud?? And he had happened to hear me?  
  
"Don't try and tell me different. If fate didn't want me to be lonely, why has the utter sense of loneliness developed in my soul?" I looked directly into his eyes, my stare never wavering.  
  
"Fate didn't make that loneliness develop, you did. By once again turning away from the one that you are destined to be with." He spoke calmly.  
  
Realization hit me hard like a fierce wind on a cold day, and I had to get by footing before being blown away. Had I pushed Inuyasha away, as he did me? Have I made the same mistake he has done?  
  
I tried to shake the thoughts from my head. "Why are you here?" I said trying to get my mind on something else.  
  
I watched as his eyes flickered for just a heartbeat before disappearing completely and as fast as it had came. If I had not been staring into his eyes, I would not have even noticed.  
  
"I would rather see you happy and with him, than sad and lonely." With that he disappeared. Must have been the demon speed.  
  
I stood there for a long time pondering over what he had said, not just about me pushing Inuyasha away but him saying he'd rather see me happy and with Inuyasha, than sad and lonely.  
  
Deciding not to wrack my already tired mind and just head home because I was drained both physically and emotionally.  
  
I walked to the well like in some sort of trance and I was shaken from this trance as I fell into the blue swirl that engulfed me.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
I had somehow managed to pull myself out of the well and drag my body up to my room, where I immediately passed out cold on my bed.  
  
I had a very disturbing dream.  
  
*~*~*Dream*~*~*  
  
I was sitting in something, which looked like a study, and in front of me sat a desk with Sesshoumaru sitting behind it. I looked to the right to see Inuyasha sitting beside him.  
  
They were talk amongst themselves as I sat quietly, wondering what was going on, and why was I here.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Higurashi me and my associate have discussed it over and have decided to let you choose." I heard Sesshoumaru say. Then Inuyasha piped in.  
  
"So Kagome, who will it be?"  
  
~*~*~*End*~*~*~  
  
I woke with a start, I looked around and calmed instantly, I was not in a study with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru facing me, asking me to choose.  
  
But...it was very confusing for, why was Sesshoumaru in the picture when fate, I think, put Inuyasha and I to be destined to each other?  
  
As I rose from my bed a pain struck me, and I realized I had a major headache. "Ooh. My head hurts." Standing, I decided to wash and maybe then get something to eat, though I wasn't really hungry.  
  
____Hours Later____  
  
The sky, what beautiful and peacefulness it holds. I gazed up at the heavenly body that surrounds the planet. Taking in a breath, the thoughts that had been supressed all day came sneaking back in.  
  
"Oh Kami! Jeez, why can't this all just go away!"  
  
"It can't go away, cause this is fate's way of saying you need to fix this problem." I jumped at the voice and turned around quickly. My breath caught in my throat. There he was, sitting in the tree above me. Inuyasha.  
  
After a moment or two, my voice decided to come back. "W-what are you doing here?" My voice cracked a little.  
  
"What do you think? I came back to get you, Kagome. "He spoke, jumping down from the tree, "we have to continue gathering the shards."  
  
My heart re-sank, I thought he came back for me. A small sob escaped my lips and another damned tear slipped down my cheek.  
  
"Why do you cry? Why do you shed tears Kagome?" I looked at him as if to say 'What do think I cry for??'  
  
"Cause, I thought you came back for me, for us to become one, once again, for our bond to be renewed." The tears kept falling down my face.  
  
"I did come for you Kagome, but you pushed me away. You made it perfectly clear that you no longer wanted anything to do with me, you made it perfectly clear that you hated me." The flood of tears became a raging waterfall as I feel to my knees.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha, ok? Is that what you want me to say? To get on my knees and beg for your forgiveness? I just...want the pain to stop, I want to stop hurting, to stop feeling to utterly alone. All I want to do is be with you. That's all I want." That all came out in a whisper.  
  
If Inuyasha had been human, he would not have caught it. After all I had said, he only turned and walked away.  
  
I watched him leave and my heart was crumbling to pieces once again. I fought the urge to let him go and sprang to my feet. I ran after him and tripped into his arms.  
  
"Please, Inuyasha, don't leave me, not again. Please...I beg of you." The sobs cut through my voice, and I all I could do was cry as I waited for his response.  
  
______________________  
  
That's it for this chappie!!! Mawahahahaha!!! Cliffy!!! *Smirks* I know I am soooo evil! 


	10. One Answer, A Response, and Her Son

Sorry if the chap is soo short, but this is the chap where we get to see what Inu's response is gonna be! YAY!!  
  
On with the story!  
  
(Disclaimer: I wish.)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I looked up into his golden eyes, I watched them flicker between different emotions. I prayed silently, hoping, wanting him not to turn me away, not to close his heart once again. I watched as his mouth opened and he was about to speak, his answer would either shatter me once again or fling me over the egde into love.  
  
"Kagome," He said cupping my chin."I will never leave you again."  
  
It took a bit for me to register what he had just told me, and when it did, tears of overflowing joy filled my eyes. "Oh, Inuyasha!" I cried once again but not out of pain, but out of love and happiness.  
  
Before I knew it, our lips had connected in a passionate kiss. His lips, so soft, full and warm, I kissed him back with just as much intensity. We both drowned out our pain and heartbreak of the past, with just that one kiss.  
  
We pulled apart, both grasping for air. Our eyes locked and we both fell into one one another's depths. I into gold and him into blue. We stayed like that for the rest of the night, just holding each other.  
  
Sighing happily, I fell into dreamland with just two words in my ears. "Ai shiteru Kagome."  
  
~*~  
  
I awoke the next morning in my room, I shot up from my bed, looking around for Inuyasham who wasn't there. My mind raced, what if he had left me?! What if he was just toying with me, just playing???  
  
No, I have got to get a hold of myself, Inuyasha wouldn't leave me! Not after we had finally expressioned our feelings, not after what we went through.  
  
I jumped from my bed, and almost colasped to the floor with my shaky, unsteady legs. I grabbed the corner of my desk to steady myself. I took in a slow breath before walking to my door.  
  
I ran down the steps and didn't even say good morning to my family, I was intent of finding Inuyasha.  
  
I ran to the well house and without even thinking if I had I had went feet first, jumped into the old dried well.  
  
I looked up to see a clear blue sky and quickly scrambled up the vines. After slipping a few times I made it to the top. I fell out onto the ground.  
  
"Oww." Sitting up and rubbing my head. I looked around and was hit by a flying fur ball.  
  
"Kagome! You're back! I thought you left me forever!" The fur ball cried into my arms.  
  
"Oh, Shippou, I could never leave you, you are my pup." I stroked his hair soothingly, hugging the little shaking kitsune close.  
  
A tear ran down my cheek as it occurred to me that I had abandoned my pup when I ran from Kouga's. "I'm so sorry Shippou, for leaving you. I will never to it again, you will always be by myside, my son." I cried with him, thinking of all the things that could have happened to him while I was gone, dealing with my own heart breaking problems. Shippou had already been though more pain and heart break than I have been through, he lost his mother and his father, he was now an orphan.  
  
And then when I came into his life, he got me as a mom, and I left him, letting him think I would never come back. I had broken his heart now. "So sorry, Shippou, I promise, as long as there is breath in my body I will never leave you alone and unprotected, I'll never leave you without a mother ever again." I whispered, and I knew I would forever keep my promise, this was one that I could never break.  
  
We cried for a few minutes before looking at one another and smiling. "My boy, my boy!!" I said happily standing up and spinning around in circles with him in my arms. He laughed and I ruffled his hair affectionately.  
  
We walked the rest of the way to the villiage in bright spirits.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A review response to Fred, from Aff.net:  
  
Well, I'm not going to go into the detailed response I wrote earlier. To get to the point, this is fanfic world, the fanfic doesn't have to follow the series word for word, and personalities identical to the anime and/or manga ones. Yes, it is good to keep from going too OOC, but this is Fanfic world, anything can happen here, it's all up to the author(s). 


	11. A Broken Promise for A New Start

*Gets up and stretches* I guess it's time to get back to work, since the holidays are over, ne?  
  
Ok, well I'm up and off my lazy ass to give you another chapter of this story. Please forgive me, if I have confused anyone. I will try and make things as clear as I can.  
  
So to make up for that short chapter that I gave everyone, this chapter will be long, and will most likely clarify any misunderstandings that may have come up.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
(Disclaimer: I asked Santa for it, and he said that the Lawyers stopped him just before he jumped down the chimney. *Grumbles* Damn lawyers! *Sighs* Thanks for trying Santa.)  
  
Oh, yea Kagome won't be narrating in this chapter.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome saw Kaede's hut just up ahead, she power walked the rest of the way. When she entered the hut she was ambushed by Sango and Miroku with hugs.  
  
She hugged them back just as much. "Oh, I missed you guys so much!"  
  
"And we missed you Kagome-chan!" Sango said giving her 'sister' another hug.  
  
"We were so worried about you Lady Kagome. Where were you?"  
  
Kagome looked away, although her heartbreak was in the past, it was still painful to think or talk about it. Sango noticed this and elbowed Miroku in the ribs. "It's ok, Kagome, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to."  
  
"I do want to tell you, just not right now." She said in a whisper.  
  
"Well, take as long as you like." Miroku replied, hugging her again, keeping his wandering hands under control.  
  
She smiled and hugged him back. She looked at them when they parted. "Have any of you seen Inuyasha?"  
  
"He was here ealier but then he suddenly stood up and said he had to take care of some things, and just took off running into the forest." Sango responded, walking out of the hut and pointing towards the east.  
  
Kagome followed her, and looked to where she had pointed, in the distance Kagome could see Kikyo's soul catchers. A fear crept up her spine, maybe it was true. Maybe he was only playing and toying with her. She had to go and see.  
  
Kagome took off running in the direction of where the soul catchers were going. "Wait! Kagome where are you going?" She heard her friends call from behind her. She ignored their calls and continued to run, she had to find out, she just had to know.  
  
She skidded to a hault when she saw Inuyasha standing in a large clearing, with Kikyo standing in front of him. Her heart skipped a beat as she hid low in the trees, trying to make out what they were saying.  
  
"So, you have come to go to hell with me, Inuyasha? Have you finally let go of that incarnation?" Kikyo asked him, her cold eyes showing no emotion.  
  
"No, I have not Kikyo, I have come to tell you that I cannot ever go to hell with you, because I have a mate, who is that incarnation you speak of." He said with a deadpan voice.  
  
A fire of anger ignited in her eyes, her only emotion besides hate. "You have not only betrayed me, but now you break your promise to me?! You promised, gave me your word that you would come to hell with me."  
  
"I know, and I am sorry for this, but I cannot leave the one I love."  
  
"But aren't I the one you love, Inuyasha? I was your first..."She said moving closer to him and in a deadly whisper."And I will be your last."  
  
Inuyasha growled and was about to push her away from and leave but a blue light swirled around him locking him in place before he could even take a step. "What are you doing?! You are not the Kikyo I onced loved, you are nothing but a shell of the person she was, and you are nothing compared to Kagome!"  
  
Kikyo growled as much as human shell could. "I am everything that, that incarnation wants to be!"  
  
"Wrong Kikyo!" Kagome yelled stepping out of the bushes. "Why would I want to be a mean, hateful person that wants to drag her love to hell?!"  
  
"I am nothing like you Kikyo, our appearance may be the same, but were are two different beings. You have become everything a prietess and woman should not be."  
  
Kikyo looked upon Kagome with disgust. "If I was never born upon this Earth incarnate, you would not be here."  
  
"And neither would you, and you would have never met Inuyasha if you were never born." Kagome said, throwing the same look Kikyo gave her, back at her.  
  
Kikyo smirked. "But I was born and Inuyasha is mine, I was his first love and will be his last." By this time, the spell had put Inuyasha in a trance, and he had the look of a lifeless doll on his face.  
  
"People get over their first loves, that is why they are called first loves. But you will not be his first and his last. I am his last." Kagome responded, concentrating her energy into an bow and arrow.  
  
Kikyo laugh right out."Do you actually think you can rival my powers young one? You haven't even had the proper training."  
  
A bright blue arrow of power was notched in Kagome's hand ready for fire. "Sometimes, the proper training, doesn't get the job done." She let the arrow go, and it went off in a burst of speed and power.  
  
Kikyo smirked. "We shall see." She put up a shield and the arrow hit it, and caused lights to flash and spark as two powers pushed against one another.  
  
Kikyo gasped. 'How can she be this powerful?!' Her mind yelled as the arrow started to pierce through her shield. It penetrated and struck Kikyo and her shell body converted back to the dirt it once was.  
  
The souls that were once trapped in the hallow shell were set free and went off into the air before disappearing. One soul stayed and it entered Kagome, it was the other piece of her soul that Kikyo had.  
  
Kagome took in a big breath, for once she felt complete in spirit and in mind. Her attention quickly turned to the hanyou, who was still under a spell.  
  
Kagome ran over to him and placed her hands on his chest and pushed her energy into Inuyasha, breaking the spell instantly. She felt very weak and drained all of a sudden.  
  
Inuyasha blinked and sat up to see Kagome smiling at him weakingly, before she colasped backwards. He caught her quickly and held her in his arms. He had no idea what had happened the last thing he remembered was Kikyo's words of her being his last love.  
  
Inuyasha looked around and saw no sign of Kikyo, he had overlooked the pile of ashes that lay in the same place Kikyo had stood.  
  
He shook his head and brought his attention back to the woman in his arms. He stood up and dashed into the forest and back to the village.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome stirred, and moved slightly, causing Inuyasha to tense. She rolled over, facing him before she opened her sapphire eyes. She smiled softly. "Hi Inuyasha."  
  
"How are you feeling?" He moved closer to her, looking her over.  
  
She giggled at his concern. "I'm fine now, I still feel alittle weak, but I'll be alright in a little bit. Oh, yea how long have I been out?"  
  
"About two days."  
  
"I guess I used more power than I thought."  
  
"Kagome, can I ask you a question? About that day in the clearing?" Inuyasha asked, looking in her eyes.  
  
Kagome adverted her attention to the floor. "Kikyo's gone, I killed her. It was the only way to stop her from taking you."  
  
"Kagome, look at me." He cupped her chin and pulled her eyes up to look at him. "I'm not mad at you..."  
  
"But..." She said interupting him. He put a finger to her lips, silencing her.  
  
"No buts, I love you Kagome, I just had to set things right with Kikyo, I had to tell her that I couldn't go with her. Yes, I do feel bad about breaking my promise to her and I wasn't really sure how to make it up to her, since the jewel is gone." This brought back a thought for both of them.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, I'm so sorr.."  
  
"Sh, sh, we can't change the things of the past." He said, taking her into his arms and comforting her. 'Even though we wish we could.'  
  
Regret washed over Kagome, she had used the jewel for her own selfish reasons. No wonder no good came from the wish. The wish only caused her more unhappiness. She buried her face into Inuyasha's chest and cried.  
  
(A/N: Happy now Fred?! See, Kagome's wished was granted, but it only caused her more heartbreak and now it's gone and can't be used for good.)  
  
"No more tears Kagome, I want a smile to grace your face. There is no more need to cry, because I am here." He whispered in her ear comfortingly.  
  
Kagome looked up into his golden pools and smiled.  
  
"Kagome..."He had been wanting to ask her this from the moment he fell in love with her."Will you be my mate?"  
  
Kagome's heart leap for joy. "Of course Inuyasha, I would love to be your mate!"  
  
Inuyasha embraced her as he felt his heart overflow with love for the woman he held in his arms. Kagome hugged him back, her heart still leaping in pure happiness.  
  
'Now, all I have to do is claim her.' Inuyasha thought with a purely lustful smile on his face.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bum bum bum!!! Now everyone get ready for the lemon!!! That will be...in the next chapter!!!  
  
Oh yea! Don't worry I will not disappoint my readers and/or reviewers!  
  
Ja ne for now! 


	12. Claiming

*Sing song voice* I'm back!! You all thought I left ya hangin', didn't ya?  
  
Well, I didn't. I am soo sorry I haven't updated in almost two weeks or more, but I've been busy and wasn't home all weekend. Please forgive me. *Bows*  
  
Anyways, here's the next chappie.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
(Disclaimer: I will be able to speak to animals if I own Inuyasha. *Goes up to a monkey, and starts to talk to it.* (Monkey) *Hits her with a banana* *Rubbing head* Oww!! *Pouts* I guess I can't talk to animals, nor do I own Inuyasha. *Cries*)  
  
*^*^*Warning: This is a lemon. You have been warned!*^*^*  
  
~*~*~  
  
'Now, all I have do is claim her.' Inuyasha thought, with a purely lustful smile on his face.  
  
Kagome looked up, and almost gasped at the look and smile on Inuyasha's face. She reached up and touched his cheek. He looked down at her, and what Kagome saw was pure desire and passion in those golden depths of his.  
  
Kagome got an idea, and decided to take things into her own hands. She kissed Inuyasha full on the lips.  
  
He was shocked but soon kissed her back with just as much force. Kagome nipped at his bottom lip, sucking on it for a moment before tracing his lips with her tongue.  
  
Inuyasha responded by sucking her tongue into his mouth and sucking on it hard. Kagome moaned into the kiss, and ran her tongue over his fangs, nipping it purposely.  
  
Inuyasha growled at the taste of her blood, instead of the vile, metallic taste that he thought human blood would have, hers was completely different, it had a sweet honey and milk taste to it.  
  
While Inuyasha occupied her mouth, Kagome's fingers began to caress Inuyasha's lower back, she knew she had hit a sensitive spot when she felt his chest rumble with a growl of pleasure.  
  
Inuyasha hooked a clawed finger under Kagome's shirt which had came out of her skirt, and ripped it off, shredding it and her bra in the process. He heard a gasp emit from Kagome and he thrust his tongue into the recess of her mouth while massaging her breast with his other hand.  
  
Kagome moaned when she felt his hand go up and start to massage her left breast, just from these simple touches and kisses, she could feel herself getting wet between her legs, and the heat build around them.  
  
A craving hit Inuyasha hard, he had the sudden urge to touch and taste her more, he wanted to see more of her, he wanted to roam his hands everywhere. He quickly ripped off her skirt and panties, and she sat in front of him completely nude.  
  
"Why can't you be naked too?" Kagome said, breaking the kiss, and a fake pout took its place on her face.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled, and before she knew it, he was undressed as well. Kagome's eyes began to travel, over his well built upper body, chiseled abs. Her eyes continue further down south, until it reached his erect member.  
  
Kagome quickly looked away, her face crimson. Inuyasha gave her a low, seductive chuckle. "Like what you see?" He said in a husky voice, that sent shivers down Kagome's back.  
  
He didn't wait for an answer, he pinned her down and was rested between her thighs. "Impaitent I see?" Kagome asked, after realizing what just happened.  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer, instead he began to lay open-mouth kisses along her jawline, and began to lick and nip down her neck.  
  
Kagome turnt her head so he could have better access to her neck, she felt him began to make his way down to the valley of her breasts. His tongue traced her breast up all the way to nipple, which was pebbeled.  
  
Inuyasha sucked on her breast hard, running his tongue over it and blowing his hot breath on it. Kagome moaned loudly and arched up closer to his mouth. Inuyasha switched breast and gave the other the same treatment.  
  
Kagome whimpered in protest when she felt him stop his minstrations, but her whimper soon changed to a cry of pleasure when she felt his finger start to stroke her clit. She bucked her hips up to him.  
  
The kind of pleasure he was giving her was something she had never felt before, wave after wave rippled through her body, and a tight knot began to form between her legs, it was like a bomb that was ready to explode.  
  
Inuyasha could tell that she was about release, and quickly slipped two fingers into her warm body, he body, if she felt like this and his fingers were just in her, then he couldn't wait to be buried in her depths. He began to thrust his fingers in and out of her at a slow, torturous pace.  
  
Kagome gasped and moaned in pleasure, she rocked against his fingers, silently begging him to go faster.  
  
Inuyasha ignored her plea, and began to massage her walls with the tips of his fingers, feeling them contract with each touch. He began to pick up the pace, thrusting his fingers in and out of her faster.  
  
He felt her walls lock around his fingers, and heard her cry out, and her juices flowed over his fingers. He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean, she tasted delicious, better than any sweet or drink he had ever had.  
  
The craving hit him again, and he was now done with all foreplay. He positioned himself at her entrance. "Gomen ne koi, but this will hurt." He said before thrusting his length deep inside of her, breaking her maidenhood and taking away her innocence.  
  
Kagome screamed out in pain, just before Inuyasha's lips covered her mouth, in a silencing kiss. Pain shot through her body, this hurt worse than anything she had ever felt. Her stomach muscles contracted, trying to force her legs to close.  
  
She had seen him, but he seemed so much bigger now. "It hurts so bad." She half whimpered, half cried, when Inuyasha's lips left hers  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, he wanted her so bad, but he didn't want to see her in pain. He began to draw out of her. Kagome stopped him. "No, don't leave me yet."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded, and winced slightly when he drew back into her. Inuyasha keep his entire lower body still, as Kagome's body began to adjust to him.  
  
She pushed her hips against his slightly, telling him that she was ready to continue. Inuyasha began at a slow, steady pace, making sure to be gently so as not to hurt her.  
  
Kagome moaned in his ear. "Faster...harder..." She pleaded, and Inuyasha more than happily obliged as he started to thrust faster and harder into her now welcoming body.  
  
Kagome's soft whimpers and moans, began to grow, as the pace increased ever more. She pushed her hips up more, drawing him in deeper, and meeting Inuyasha thrust for thrust. The pain that was once there had now become a feeling of completion and utter pleasure.  
  
Inuyasha, all of a sudden, slowed down, much to slow for Kagome's taste, who groaned in protest. "What do you want from me Kagome? Tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you."  
  
Kagome whimpered, and found her voice. "I want you to take me hard and rough, I don't care if I won't be able to walk straight for awhile, I want all of you Inuyasha." She breathed, low and seductively into his ear. "Make me yours."  
  
A growl rose from Inuyasha's throat when he heard her words, those were words that unleashed the demon within him that had been begging for release all the time.  
  
Inuyasha quickly flipped Kagome over and put her on her hands and knees. He plundged into her roughly, thrusting in and out of her at demon speed. His eyes were a blood red color, as he ran his tongue down her back.  
  
Kagome's moans became cries of pleasure as he let his animal side take over, she felt him drive into her to the hilt and she moaned out his name. A violent wave of shudders hit Kagome as Inuyasha hit a spot.  
  
Inuyasha felt her shudder underneath him, and smirked, he had found what he was looking for. He hit that spot again, and Kagome's body shudder more in pleasure.  
  
As he hit that spot again, Kagome lost all coherent thought, and pushed her hips back against his as he thrusted forward, gaining a loud groan of approval from Inuyasha, and also creating some delicious friction between the two as their bodies rubbed together.  
  
Inuyasha could feel his release coming upon him strong as he continue to thrust into Kagome, and pushed himself deeper into her. Kagome's walls contracted hard around him, drawing him in deeper as he plundge back into her, he felt her go ridged underneath him, and her walls lock around his length.  
  
Kagome came with a howl of pleasure, as she screamed out Inuyasha's name, her juices flowing over his cock. Her release drove Inuyasha over the edge, and he came right behind her growling her name, and spilling his seed deep into her womb while biting into her shoulder, claiming her as his.  
  
The only thing keeping Kagome from colasping was Inuyasha, who was holding her up. Inuyasha fell to the side, as to not crush her. He pulled out of her, causing both to moan, he pulled her close to him and licking the mark he had put on Kagome clean, before nuzzling her neck lovingly.  
  
Kagome hardly noticed that he had bit her, and looked up at him, with her blue/grey eyes, sleep already beginning to fog her vision. "Ai shiteru Inuyasha."  
  
"Ai shiteru." She heard him reply, before the peaceful darkness of sleep over came her.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms, he laid a kiss on forehead, before following after her into sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yay! That was the lemon, and the end of the story. Yes, yes I know, why end there? Well, Inuyasha and Kagome have been through their trials and tribulations, so there's really no need to drag the story on and on and on. But just to make you readers/reviewers happy I may do an Epilogue, sound good? Let me know what you think.  
  
To those at FF.net-------  
  
I am sooo sorry for not rechecking the reviews, you guys had voted for Sess/Kag. I am soooo very very sorry for not correcting this, if you want I'll make a Sess/Kag for you. I would have posted an author's note but FF.net won't let me. *Sigh* Anyways what do you think? Yes, write a Sess/Kag story to make up? No, you don't have to or it doesn't really matter?  
  
To Inuyasha_1234:  
  
Very sorry for not emailing you, but I just decided to stick this at the end. Ok, well since Kagome's wish was selfish, I made it so that part of the wish didn't work, that being that Kikyo didn't die. I really should have explained this but I just wanted Kikyo to die twice. =^_^= Going on, please forgive me for confusing you, Sesshou-kun was just basically there to tell Kagome that she was not meant to be alone and whatnot and no, Rin is still a little girl in this story. And the dream, I stuck that in there to make everyone think that maybe Kagome was beginning to fall for our Sesshy boy! Yea I know, I am a bit evil and crazy at times. ^-^ And Naraku, he's dead, he died, remember in the chapter Kidnapped and the Wish, when Kagome feels an evil prescence disappear, Naraku was killed, yea I know, I really didn't go into detail about how he died. Now, Inuyasha didn't mean he needed the shards, the jewel is complete but it is gone, because Kagome made her wish, he was saying that if he had the jewel, he would have given Kikyo a soul of her own.  
  
*Takes a breath, and cracks knuckles* I think I covered everything. If you have any questions or anything, email me at Sessieluv2@yahoo.com and I'll do my best to answer them!  
  
Ja ne! 


	13. AN: Please Read! You'll like it!

I'm back! I didn't know you guys would react to my story like that...I mean I thought nobody would read it since this story is MONTHS old...I mean I finished this story sometime back in January...neways

I love all of my reviewers!!!! BIG HUGS And just to show I that I love you soooooo much, I'm going to give you a....

SEQUEL!!!!!!!

Just tell me if you want one and I'll be sure to give it to you.

Much luv from Mistress Sesshou!

Responses:

WeirdGirlInTheCorner: Oh, well in the manga Kagome has blue eyes, in the anime they change it to brown. But I always liked using Kagome with blue eyes cuz sometimes if I put in Miroku and Sango pairings and they are gazing into each others eyes, I wouldn't want to repeat my self like 'He gazed back into warm chocolate brown eyes' Stuff like that, and glad you liked -

ShadowGoddess004: Blinks Wow...I never met a review that felt so strongly about a story that I've written! And yes, I will email you...but don't flatter me...I love the praise and all but I'm not one to be put in the spot light, I like working behind the scenes

fran: Thanks! And just read the lemony goodness at the end and you'll be happy!

And to all my other countless reviewers....I really can't go through all of you...but I want to thank you...so.... ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!!!!!!


End file.
